Conventionally, there exist, as an apparatus that detects a contact between a specific part and a finger of a user and the like, an apparatus that detects this contact on the basis of change in electrostatic capacity between a finger of a user and a sensor. This apparatus determines whether or not an external device is to be operated on the basis of a signal according to the change in electrostatic capacity output from the sensor (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-141819, for example).
However, the conventional apparatus determines whether or not an external device is to be operated on the basis of one sensor, and accepting an operation of a user by using a plurality of sensors is not considered. Thus, when a plurality of sensors is used, there exists room for improvement in improving operability of a user.